Will the real John Mitchell please stand up?
by XxLucaxX
Summary: He knows them. All three of them inside out. It's all mundane. Does it matter? Who is the real Mitchell?


Disclaimer! I do not own Being Human or any of the affiliated Characters!

AN: I got a couple of reviews on Photograph...Anon99 whoever you are you are so welcome and I needed it too! :D It wasn't fair what they did to him! and I also see that they used him Guest. But he used them too. I just sorta wanted to share...please R&R!

Do any of you REALLY know me? He wondered cutting his lasagna as he looked around the table at his laughing friends. Nina and Annie were laughing at the outrageous story George was telling whimsically from his high school pubescent days. He himself was smiling at George's story. But it had made him wonder. He had never gone to high school. No not like them. None of them knew anything about his past. Like how he had loved his grandmother's shepherd's pie…and he would always eat her corned beef and cabbage. They didn't know the boy who had played in the fields of Ireland. Who had wanted to be like his father. Who once he was a teenager…he had fancied one of the prettiest girls in town and she of course had no clue he existed. She had money. He did not. They didn't know the boy turned to a man by signing up to go to fight for his country…and the girl who finally knew his name. The man who would proudly stand for his country. Do his duty and make his family proud; who would do anything to make sure his family was safe.

They knew Herrick had changed him. They knew he had always been with Herrick from day one. Well sort of. They didn't know that he had even though he had become this…he still watched out for his family. Staying just out of their sight and reach…when they yearned to see him once again he had to close his eyes to it. They didn't know the man who…had watched all of those that he had loved, grow old one by one and pass from this world. They didn't know the man who attended all of his families funerals paying respects and if he had any heart left…it shattering every time. Or of the man who put flowers on a young woman's grave, died shortly after he went to war. No they didn't know him.

No they didn't know this man. They didn't know John Mitchell. They also…thanks to so many years of practice and patience did not know the creature he had become. They did not know the horror he had caused, lives he had taken. They didn't know how he became Mitchell leaving John far behind. They didn't know how he came about to leave the monster as far as he could behind him.

They had no idea how hard it was for him to sit here…even now this moment after all of these years…and eat this food…when he CRAVED blood. They had no idea what he did on the daily to conceal his demon. They all talked about their ownselves as being part of a creature or…something. His…was a demon. He knew it well. He was from the old days. He knew how to keep it at bay for the most part. They had no idea though how hard he worked to keep it that way. How hard he worked to keep the vampires at bay. How much work and self control and management went into it all.

Yea. They had no clue. They never knew John. Never knew he existed. Mitchell…the monster. No he kept that locked deep and far away…so they wouldn't be hurt. He had hurt to many up til now. He was done.

The Mitchell who was 'clean'. They knew that guy…the guy who hated Ikea and washing dishes. The guy who loved to laugh and watch TV with George. The guy who was ALWAYS there to pull them out of a pinch. The guy who portered at a hospital for a career. The guy who was a seemingly tame vampire. The guy who understood things and how the supernatural worked. Yea that was the guy they knew.

In all he could say they were all in some way using him. It was true he could easily say that. But he was using them too….to stay clean.

Laughter it is said to be the best medicine of them all. It was lethal almost sometimes it was so good. George and Annie made him laugh which made him feel human. Their worries and concerns made him think and consider things away from his blood lust. It challenged him to think. They included him in their day to day lives. Which that helped too…the routine and the mundane. That was the most elementary part. There is the saying that it's always the little things. Yes it was beyond true. He had lived long enough to see that, that was so.

Though at the end of the day…he looked at them. Yes they were young and Naïve to this world that he had lived in for a little over a century. They didn't know about his past…he kept it that way because as all humans he wanted to live in the here and now. Yes they all looked to him for guidance in this supernatural world that they had all fallen into unknowingly just as he had long ago. He knew their stories. Did they know his? No. Not really. They knew he was turned as a young soldier. They knew that he had been a monster. Did anything else really matter? He enjoyed their company. He enjoyed being with them. Sometimes the past was best left in the past and demons left buried.

They knew Mitchell. Mitchell was/is their friend someone that they can depend on. Some one who…was once a boy in Ireland…who wanted to be like his father. Some one who would protect his family and make them proud no matter the cost. Yes the times had changed. His family had even changed and even though they didn't know it...somewhere inside he was still that boy from Ireland.

George had finished his story and Annie was trying to ask his opinion on it. He smiled and said 'yea!' hoping that he had just agreed to something…minor and meaningless. Because he knew he'd be damned if it involved a trip to that godforsaken store. Nina got up to go turn off the TV and grab some water. He ate more of his dinner. Listening to Annie speak about something mundane.

He was happy here with George Annie and Nina. He wanted it to stay this way.

"Box Tunnel Massa-" He heard Nina turn off the tv and he felt fear run down his spine…he knew he was damned already but he gave it all of his might to pray that his beloved friends never found out the truth behind that massacre. It hadn't been him.

-END-


End file.
